Unknown Fantasy
by Young-Niffo
Summary: A world filled with magic and extraordinary beings, watch as the Guardian explores the edges of the Sky World. And meet a bunch of stereotypical, kindhearted and battle heavy folk on his journey.
1. Chapter 1

_Strange..._

Was the only thing the Guardian could think of; all of this was unknown to him the seemingly humongous jungle with exotic trees and chattering local wildlife. Insects, bugs, spiders anything a person could get scared of was here.

"Anything Blink?" The Guardian questioned.

A light appeared and out came a maroon colored robotic drone, flying through peaceful yet menacing jungle. It scanned its surroundings searching for any signs of live.

"I detect no hostiles… We must be the only ones here." The Ghost replied, its name being changed to Blink shortly after the Guardian and Ghost met for the first time back on Earth.

"No one huh." The Guardian said looking through the Stillpiercer's scope checking around, the Hunter had climbed a large tree beforehand scouting the area.

"Well, it doesn't quite look like Venus." The Guardian stated. "Possibly Earth's Amazon?"

"If it was the Amazon, we would've encountered a hostile by now..." The little drone thought hard.

"We won't know sitting around all day." The Hunter said sliding his rifle in between his back and cloak until a click sound was heard, indicating it was stuck on his back.

"Let's move." The Hunter leaped off tree's branch unto the moss-covered ground, the Ghost vanished in a flash of light.

The Guardian's senses were fully attuned to the environment and focused on locating any hidden threats. With no knowledge about the place he was currently located at, he'd have to be cautious on how he would navigate through the place.

As he moved through the foliage, he noticed that it was quite peaceful the water that flowed through the canals, the birds singing, the light of the sun that covered most of the jungle.

"_I must say these trees are enormous. They're are almost the same height as some of the trees back on Venus."_ The Ghost said. The environment was like that of Ishtar the only thing that missed were the deserted ghost towns.

"By the way Blink do you know which planet where on?" The Hunter asked looking to the side of his helmets HUD where a small window of his Ghost was displayed.

"_No, I'm afraid not. There's nothing in my data banks about this place."_ The Ghost shook his frame. _"It's possible we've discovered a new planet."_

Finding a new planet could be a positive thing or an incredibly dreadful experience depending on the current circumstances. Either way the Vanguard needed to know about this.

"Can you contact HQ? They need to know about this." The Hunter asked.

"_Negative…"_ His Ghost responded sad. The Guardian had raised an eyebrow to his reply.

"What do mean negative..." He stopped, looking at his partner.

"_I can't seem to connect to Vanguard frequencies, we must be to far from the Last City."_ Blink explained.

_Great… _He groaned, if they couldn't contact the Vanguard it meant they were stranded… And who knows where at that, they had already lost their ship not being able to use their coms wasn't helping.

"Are there any other frequencies you can link us to?" The Guardian tried. Blink checked, but to no avail, there were no broadcasts available.

"_None."_

The Guardian sighed. No Vanguard and local transmissions that sure was bad, but if the radio didn't work, he hoped this would.

"_Well, coms are out of the question…"_ Blink thought out loud. _"I'll drop a distress beacon it'll be a while before anyone finds us…"_

"Let's hope it doesn't take long..." The Guardian murmured.

After some time, the sun had dipped below the horizon and the night was approaching fast and yet the Guardian walked on. Blink continued to scan but held out little help of finding anything usable. Hours had passed and the night had set in with came the breeze of the night.

"_We should setup camp for the night and resume our journey in the morning."_ Blink suggested.

The Guardian looked up to the sky the moon overhead, it had become night rather quickly or it was already late noon we they arrived here. Either way setting up camp wasn't a bad idea.

"Yeah, maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow." The Guardian responded.

His eyes landed on a big tree. He extended out the metal claws in his gloves preparing the climb it, once he was near, he jumped to its base climbing to one of the top branches.

Having made his way to one of the branches he pulled out a robe out of one of his pockets that he tight around his legs and the branch.

"_Let's hope nothing disturbs us."_ Blink said.

_An unknown planet, no way of contacting with our allies and no form of galactic transportation… We really do have rotten luck don't we partner _The Ghost chuckled to himself as he powered down.

* * *

"_Wake up Guardian." _Was the first thing he heard as his eyes opened slowly. He blinked a couple of times, then looked at his partner.

"_Nice to see you awake. Dawn has risen." _Blink stated the sun that started to appear far away. _"We should get moving. While you were resting, I found some sort of ruin it's not too far from here. Its possible we might find some usable tools we can make work of."_

The Guardian undid the tie from the robe, held one hand firm on the branch and dropped himself except his remaining hand. He let go and fell on the ground with a thud.

"Lead the way." He said his Ghost appeared guiding him to the direction of the temple.

…

After a couple of minutes walking, they came near a big rock mountain its lower part was covered by the large trees that corralled it. The stone ruins' entrance was off to the side, being concealed like this its possible the previous settlers didn't want it to be discovered.

"Here it is." The Ghost turned to the Guardian, He examined the entrance it was a stone pathway similar like that of a labyrinth. He really hoped it wasn't one though.

"You think we can find something in here?" He asked Blink.

"Not entirely." Blink shook. "However, even if we don't find anything these ruins can possibly tells us about the planet's history."

That was something valuable, knowing information about this planets inhabitants or religions could be useable in the future. Since they had landed on another planet it was highly possible the people here used a different language.

The Guardian stepped onto the path he took a left and then a right, some parts of the walls were cracked, also partially covered in vines and some hard weeds grew out of the ground.

As the Hunter continued to walk a large gap stopped him, he made his way to the edge. To his surprise as he looked down there were spikes at the bottom along with bones covered in dried blood.

"Well… That's unexpected." Blink gazed down at the travelers that fell in the pit. "We could end up like that if were not careful."

"Alright, I'll take it from here." The Guardian said.

The Ghost nodded in acknowledged and vanished.

The Guardian took some steps back for a run-up, once he was far enough, he dashed forward and closing the distance to the edge he jumped over the gap landing on the other side perfectly, though something happened the thing he was standing on seemed to have lowered and made a weird sound.

"What the-"

He looked down the stone it had lowered for some reason, something else resounded as he spotted a distant gate starting to close, his eyes narrowed.

_A trap? _The guardian thought.

"_Guardian, the gate's closing hurry."_ The Ghost advised.

"I'm on it." He broke into a sprint up ahead there were also gaps in between, but instead of covering the whole path it only covered half of the it, he stepped to the right side and another one came that went through the middle leaving out the left and right side.

He made it past leaving the last gap, however the last one was on an even wider than the first one. Just like before as he approached, he followed it up with a jump. But instead of one he did a double jump midair landing on the ground with a dive roll.

The gate had closed halfway at this point, the Guardian closed the distance quickly sliding under the gate. The gate closed off entirely he had to find a different exit unfortunately, getting up from the ground the Guardian dusted off his armor.

His Ghost popped up on his screen. _"Okay, we've managed to get inside let's explore further."_

The Guardian nodded moving further into the ruins… Again, he looked at his feet yet again he activated a trap only this time he heard something behind him. He glanced up and his eyes widened a bit… in came a giant boulder from a huge hole ready to thrash him.

_Not today. _He said mentally, crouching till his knees almost hit the ground, he stretched both his legs up leading to an explosive jump upward avoiding the boulder that came crashing down.

"_Hmm… I guess the people that made this weren't really fond of unwanted guests."_ Blink commented.

"True that." The Guardian replied, once more moving further into the ruins. Something that shocked him that is was rather clear to see it wasn't dark normally he'd have to turn on his night vision until he came in a room where it was preferable to turn it on.

"Blink, night vision." He requested, the night vision switched on the HUD turning into a somewhat greenish-gray tinge. They entered a room with a total of 3 paths one to the left, the second straight and the last to the right.

"Which one do we choose?" The guardian asked as Blink's window showed, the little robot thought about their decision.

"_Normally in a situation like this people usually say rights the right way." _Blink elaborated his choice. _"But, then again those same people are usually the first to die so…"_

"… Screw it, we started straight were staying straight." The Guardian made his choice going for the second path.

The went through a long passageway filled with arrow traps placed in the walls, The Guardian sprinted through the passage evading the arrows and spikes that descended from the ceiling after a quarrel with the booby traps the Guardian made it to a spacious area.

Stone pillars were off to the outer side of the circle shaped room, the room was mostly flooded with sand. On the opposite side was an open door.

"_Strange a great amount of sand in a room like this seems out of place." _Blink wondered.

"It doesn't matter we have other things to worry about. I really hope coming here isn't a letdown." The Guardian cracked his knuckles.

"_You're right let's go through the door we could potentially find something of use."_

The Guardian neared the door as he got closer it seemingly closed in front of him. He raised his eyebrows he touched to door with his hand and pushed it. No luck though as the door didn't move an inch.

"Really…" He stared in disbelief.

"_A dead end. We should check another route we could possibly find something in the other… Guardian… I'm picking up an energy signature!" _The Ghost warned.

"Where?" He turned swiftly grabbing Stillpiercer "I don't see anyone."

"_I don't know where, but its here." _His Ghost confirmed.

The Guardian scanned the room, the door the Guardian entered from had also closed. There was nothing in sight. Nothing jammed Blink's motion sensor as he also got a signature on his.

_Are they cloaked? _He thought.

The sand in the room slowly moved towards the center, the Ghost could feel a presence as the sand changed into an unclear shape. Both the Ghost and Guardian watched something abnormal happen.

They watched baffled as deep, round eye sockets lit by a bright red color gazed back at them. The ground began to shake as the sand picked itself up and thrashed upon awakening. It had two arms, a wide body and a dirt covered head. The lowered parts of the body were seemingly buried beneath the sand or were missing entirely.

The Guardian raised his rifle as the creature roared loudly in his direction, grains of sand whirled around and made their way to the Guardian. Fortunately, his helmet blocked off any sand that could've possibly went in his eyes or mouth.

He pulled the rifle's trigger, the bullet buried into the creature's side destroying a huge chuck. To his disappointment the damage he dealt had been for naught, the creature renewed the blown off part with new sand.

"Any ideas?" He ducked as the creature took a swing at him. The Guardian noticed his inactivity and started running.

Blink studied the creature that resembled a golem. Bullets weren't going to much, because the golem would simply absorb sand to restore itself.

The Guardian continued firing his rifle, the shots landed on the golem's torso. Blowing off its side, sadly the same thing happened it regenerated its body. The Guardian's eyes widened as he was sent flying by the golem's fist crashing on the ground.

The shields of his suit had absorbed the damage giving him no trouble getting up. The golem sure packed a punch if he didn't have his shield up, he could've been injured. Staying in the open wasn't the best idea so the Guardian sprinted to one of the pillars. He took peek from behind.

"Did you figure something out?" He asked.

"_If we can't dwindle him down bit by bit then we'll simply need to take him out in one blow." _Blink proposed.

_In one blow… So, I'll just need to use a grenade. _The Guardian concluded.

Only thing that mattered was where he was going to throw it. Straight at the golem could possibly let it regenerate its body, but if he found a way inside that would probably do the trick and he saw the perfect place too.

Though the golem was big, and it also had a big mouth, a fine place for a flux grenade. He materialized a flux grenade to his hand and put away his rifle. He left the pillar that provided cover running to the sand golem. In response the golem hoisted his arms and slammed both on the ground, the Guardian evaded the attack and ran up the monster's arm. While ascending the golem he activated the contraption it radiating a blue light. He made it all the way to its head.

Shoving the grenade down the golem's mouth the Guardian quickly leaped a save distance away. As he landed the grenade detonated causing a huge explosion, sand spurted everywhere flooding the room with more sand then before.

"That takes care of that." The Guardian brushed off some sand. While doing his thing the doors had reopened again.

"_The doors have reopened let's check it out."_ Blink said. The Guardian obliged making his way to the unlocked door, he stepped inside and let out a whistle.

A room full of treasure, wooden chests filled with gold coins, golden bars, necklaces, cups, vases, rings along with some pouches. He now partially understood why there was a golem it guarded the loot.

"_How much are we going to take?" _Blink asked.

A reasonable response, because there's no way after fighting something like the golem a sane person wouldn't take anything

"At least a full bag off coins. We'll need some money." He said grabbing one of the large pouches loading it full of coins. He figured if they at gold as treasure people probably used it as a currency.

"_The money could help us a great deal. We could possible buy a ship with it… Assuming they're affordable or even purchasable." _Blink muttered the last part.

"I hope they are the sooner we get out of here the better." Instead of one bag he'd grabbed several just for good measure and dematerialized them. It would've been bothersome carrying everything.

As the bags vanished a bright light appeared blinding the Guardian, he blocked off the light with his hands and when luminous died down they were back in the jungle. Only this time were the treasure used to be was replaced with sand.

"Huh?" The Guardian looked around confused as to what had occurred.

"_An illusion?" _His companion questioned. _"Quick, Guardian call back the loot."_

He did exactly that he materialized back the items he stored away just seconds prior. The items appeared again and to their dismay turned to sand. Both were silent they went through a maze, death traps and fought a massive monster and got nothing to show for it.

It felt as if the stepped in a pool of excrement. Needless to say, both the Ghost and Guardian, felt their journey home was going to be a long one.


	2. Chapter 2

Under the sun's radiance the Guardian had moved through the jungle surveying the area. His goal was not an easy one, still the Guardian knew better than to simply give up.

Not having much of an understanding of the place was severe not knowing were a near outpost or city was certainly unpleasant.

Still If they wanted to figure out which direction, they're were supposed to be headed an overall view of the place would help. So, the Guardian had started ascending a big mountain carefully avoiding dangerous steps.

The mountain was a steep one the Guardian carefully maneuvered through the rocks trying his best to avoid troublesome areas. The trek up the mountain was boring to say the least, yet he preferred that over an unlucky occurrence any day. The Guardian was near the peak of the mountain drawing closer with each step.

_I hope were not to far from a local station it'd be a real bother otherwise._

They hoped getting assistance from the locals could help, but that was also depended if there were people here at all. He'd managed to near the mountain's peak with every step taken he came closer and what awaited him was a sight to behold.

Positioned on the ridge the Guardian observed, the jungle he was currently at reached the outer edges, ahead a beautiful blue sea that gleamed, and in the far distance a city built on water, but what caught him off guard was the floating islands in the sky.

The landscape or island they were on seemed to be floating in the sky, the Guardian was awe struck they were on a planet that had floating continents.

"_Well… This is certainly unexpected." _Blink stared at the scenery ahead.

"You can say that again." The Guardian agreed gazing at the flying landmass, sure back on Earth they had the equivalent like the Traveler, but opposite to the miniscule sphere a person wasn't able set foot on it.

"Lucky for us there's a city way for there. We can ask them for help." He pointed to the city in the distance.

"_Then let's make haste the sooner we depart the better." _The Ghost suggested. The Guardian nodded carefully jumping of the hilltop's edges.

All the way down he resumed moving, as the Guardian plodded through the jungle, he was quick to pick up contact from his rear as his motion tracker had picked up movement, though they didn't know if they were civilians or hostiles. However, it seemed they had decided on keeping a fair distance away. Blink was quick to spot and commented on it.

"_Looks like were not alone." _The Ghost warned.

"They don't seem hostile for the moment, but that can easily change." He replied watching the motion tracker carefully.

The Guardian decided to let those following him continue to do so. Whoever did their best to keep a good distance away. No doubt trying to determine if he was hostile or not. As much as wanted to turn and face these trackers, he refrained from doing so.

He played along with their little game pretending not to have noticed them, this way he could keep an eye out on his sensors. Every now and then he occasionally stopped turning to a different direction. As a result, his tailers spread out in pattern that looked like pinch attack.

These people had a basic understanding of military tactics and did there best to keep themselves hidden in the undergrowth. As far he could tell there were a dozen or so.

As they turned about Blink commented.

"_They don't seem to keen on attacking us yet, if they were part of the Fallen, Cabal or Vex they would've attacked us by now." _

"I guess, but even so we don't know who they are or what they are. No reason not to be cautious." The Guardian replied.

"_Let's standby for now if they attack us, we'll intercept them."_

* * *

"What is that?"

The group of people who were tailing the Guardian who walked through the undergrowth were the inhabitants of the Auguste Isles, they had their own share of troubles caused by the Empire. The group pursuing the Guardian were mercenaries passing by the area, they had seen enough for today, but now they were perusing an enemy possibly.

They were patrolling the area when they spotted the armored thing, they had no clue as to what it was. The armored being came into view. It looked human and wore foreign armor, a mask-like helmet with a black face plate that hid its face from them with a cloak with a hood attached to it.

It seemingly came out of nowhere and bewildered them… Even though they had seen many horrors and wonders over the years, the sight of this being before them was unlike anything the group had ever seen before in their lives.

They managed to keep their distance from the being as they watched, when he turned to look at their direction, they did their best to keep themselves hidden. The band of trackers looked at the human shaped thing with worry, they'd never seen anything like it before sure it wasn't as big as a Primal beast. But one could never dismiss the possibility of it being a threat.

"Have you seen anything like that before?"

"No, is it a monster?"

No one of them shook his head.

"I think it's a knight..."

"A knight with a gun? Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"… What if it its part of the Empire."

Another one shook his head.

"I doubt it. Its armor looks way different than that of the Empire."

The leader, Eugen looked at the armored figure with some concern in the time he hadn't quite seen something like this before and the weapon it had on were unlike anything he'd seen before as well, it easily resembled a gun they would carry, but that one looked way different.

Eugen weighed his options and decided they would keep track of this thing and determine if it was a threat. If it was, they would have to try and stop it from reaching the city, though he had his doubts on how they'd be able fight this thing. He however knew his duties and wasn't in the mood for any mistakes with such an unknown being. He took out his musket and forward to continue tracking the dark armored figure.

While they followed the Guardian, several suggestions flew between the group which were kept hushed as to not attract the attention of their target they were tracking. Meanwhile Eugen was still trying his best to weigh his choices. Should he approach peacefully or attack swiftly and hope that they could deal with it became a threat? Observe it and hope it steered away from any settlements? So many thoughts ran through the veteran's mind head as he kept his eyes focused on his target.

Every so often the group stopped walking when the Guardian turned to look around hoping to avoid him and when he moved, they would speak again to determine their course of action while trying to find anything what this stranger was.

Little did the band realize, the Ghost listened in on their hushed and private discussions.

The conversation from his trackers told the Ghost they had experience enough, having above average communication skills. From their tone pitches he figured out that they were male, one lucky thing was they could understand what they were saying.

"_Their somewhat hesitant, probably confused."_ Blink said.

"They mentioned something about an empire…?" The Guardian questioned.

"_Most likely an adversary of theirs."_ Blink replied.

Here he was with Blink on an unknown planet with unknown beings tracking him. They were certainly not the Vex that much was clear since they weren't fond of speaking were they potentially colonists that fled the Earth during

He could have turned around and dealt with his pursuers easily enough, but he had to make sure that he made his choices clear to him. Even if he was a Guardian, he wasn't going to take any risk and antagonize any potential allies, however the Guardian decided that it was the right time lose and turn the tables for a change, Blink was quick to pick up on the idea.

"_Good idea at least we can see just who is tracking us."_

With that the Guardian exploded off, speeding through the trees. This was a light jog for the Guardian, but the sudden movement startled his pursuers.

* * *

"What the!"

Eugen and his men were shocked when the armored figure suddenly took off before their eyes with such speed and agility that was more than what they had expected from the armored being. They tried to chase after it but when they finally arrived at a nearby clearing, the thing had just vanished from sight. Eugen had no idea what to do in this situation.

Unbeknownst to him and the rest of his team they were now the ones to be observed by the Guardian and his Ghost companion. The Guardian was hiding behind several large rocks that managed give a hidden wall of rock with a crack in it as the Guardian looked through.

* * *

The Guardian and Blink looked at their pursuers… They were humans… But amongst those humans were a couple unknown to them.

"Who are they?" Blink asked shocked.

The Guardian looked at the group trying to make sense of what he was seeing. They appeared human sized and had the exact same body profile as humans, some however were superficially different from humans, they had a pair of furry ears on top of their heads and strangely enough their clothes left their back exposed.

Group were band of mercenaries were fully clothed with armored thigh and hip guards with a scaly pattern design and red headbands. Their weapons varied ranging from daggers, swords, staffs and guns, then the Guardian spoke.

"What are those with the ears, Blink?"

For once Blink was speechless at least for a moment or two until he spoke.

"_I'm not sure perhaps an off shoot of humans maybe, they could be mutations and the like. But I'm not sure of that… Some of them are humans, but they don't seem to recognize anything were carrying. In fact, their weaponry and armor are almost like what was used during the 1700s."_

This left the Guardian with more questions with answers, but the most important one.

What kind planet did him and Blink land in?

He was soon shaken from his train of thought when several loud cries were heard and out of nowhere came a large number of other beings. The Guardian was quick to turn and face them, and both he and Blink were surprised once more.

The new arrivals were certainly different from the ones they had been studying a few minutes again. They were green skinned humanoids, with long tusk like teeth that jutted from their lower jaws, broad noses, pointed ears and some of their eye colors varied from red to yellow. While some of the first race was human like in form and appearance, this new group was clearly different, and their choice of armor showed that as they wore armor in different parts on their body made of leather and metal.

Some of them carried axes, spears or a sword with shield. Others were dressed in robes that add odd symbols on them and they seemed to have some sort of energy flowing through their hands.

One thing that the Guardian noted about the new arrivals what was common were the skulls around the waist.

"_Who or what are they?"_ Blink asked amazed at what he was witnessed, he got his answer to his question by one of the mercenaries.

"Goblins!" The now identified beings roared out and raised their weapons and aimed it at the other group.

The Guardian watched as the two groups suddenly fought one another, the men fired their weapons into the Goblins and managed to kill a number of them who were charging at them at full speed. This however didn't seem deter the Goblins as a few of them returned the favor by throwing their spears and firing their own arrows into the mercenary' ranks crippling several in the process. Some with scratches and others with more serious wounds.

The mercenaries with the staves started to assist and to the shock of the Guardian, the men unleashed small tornadoes that stopped several Goblins and sent them flying into the air.

"_Wow."_ Blink gasped to what was going on before him.

Not willing to be outdone the Goblins began to unleash their own magic hit the battlefield, waves of fire and dark glowing bolts of red energy flew into the air and struck at the mercenaries. Some of the men suddenly were screaming in pain and dropping their guns, some of the men were burned by the bolts of fire.

The Guardian Weighed his options quickly, he knew that getting involved in this fight between a unknown species and one somewhat unknown both possessing unknown abilities that could possible spark a dynamite of trouble, the last thing though was to be the spark that set it all off.

On the other hand, these mercenaries or whatever they were could hold answers that he might need. He knew that his decisions could determine his fate with one blow, yet he had no other option as he knew nothing of the land and from what he could see from the way the Goblins attacked, they were brutal. The Guardian had been trained to see the state of a person's being and from what he could see in the way the Goblins fought, they were murderous and fanatical, not the sort one allied with unless in dire straits. As it stood the mercenaries seemed like the better choice to help.

"We're going in." He finally said.

Blink let out a sigh.

_"I was afraid you'd say that. Just one question, which party will we assist in this confrontation?"_

The Guardian responded by positioning his Stillpiercer to his shoulder and taking aim at his target.

/

_**BANG!**_

One of the Goblins had just enough time to let out one last roar before it lost its head. The mercenaries and the remaining members of the Goblins looked on in shock and stopped dead in their tracks as the Shaman who was providing support for Goblins hit the ground as a headless corpse.

Another shot rang in the air as the round smashed into a Hobgoblin. The impact left a gaping hole in the Goblin's chest. He could only gape in shock as he watched a river of his own blood flooded out of his mouth and chest as he dropped dead.

It wasn't just them as two more Goblins were suddenly shot with two the same roars being heard at the very same time and the first Goblin had half his arm and a portion of his chest ripped off by the sheer force of whatever it was that hit him. The second also had a massive hole where his stomach used to be, and he was sent to hit the ground with a thump.

The silence that followed left both groups stunned but some of the Goblins tried to attack once more, only to be greeted by another roar that ripped the leg of another Goblin with brutal force and then something landed on the ground with a thump on the ground before several Goblin and then an explosion occurred, and as the smoke cleared, several Goblins cried out in pain and shock as some had their limbs blown off while some had gaping wounds on their bodies.

The mercenaries tried to figure pot what had happened; they had lost their target and then were attacked by Goblins and their forces and now it seemed that something was killing the Goblins.

It was then that the two sides were able to see something come out from a cave a fair distance from them all. It was the Guardian himself who still carried that strange gun. The Guardian said nothing and fired another bullet, this time it cut into three of the still stunned Goblins and literally killed all three of them. The bullet tore through their bodies like they were not even there.

The Goblins roared and charged right at the black armored being who made his rifle vanish and took out another one, charging into the Goblins and began to fire. The sounds of the weapon firing, the flash of fire, the unmistakable smell of gun powder and the deaths of the Goblins was shocking to the stunned mercenaries as they could only watch as the soldier tore into the green creatures.

The Guardian was quick on his feet, cutting down several of the Goblins with shots of his Hawkmoon Hand cannon, the ones that got close tried to cut the Guardian down with their weapons, but they were not going to get far as the Guardian lashed out with powerful counter attacks.

One Hobgoblin was sent flying back with a powerful strike to the face, another got kicked in the chest and sent smashing hard into another tree, breaking several ribs. One more got kneed and was shot in the face with a round of his Hawkmoon. The rest of the Goblin were soon finding out that attacking the Guardian was a serious mistake as the unknown being was proving to be deadly in close combat.

The Guardian quickly reloaded his Hawkmoon while taking out his Hunter Knife and slashed out with such speed and accuracy and cut down several Goblin by cutting while evading their weapons. Once they dropped dead, more Goblins were cut down, the Kinetic rounds of the Hawkmoon were more than enough to slice through the armor worn by the Goblins with ease that scared the ones watching on both sides as the rounds sliced through the Goblins.

The Guardian threw his Hunter Knife right into the chest of another attacking Goblin armed with a sword and shield and before the Goblin could even look to see the weapon thrusted deeply in his chest, the Guardian introduced the Hawkmoon into his face and blasted the Goblin bullseye, The round easily tore into Goblin's head green gush exploding from its head.

The slaughter had resumed when he retrieved his knife, one of the surviving Shaman unleashed a powerful fireball at the Guardian, and this time he was hit as he turned at the sight of the fireball.

The Goblins that were still alive roared in triumph and the mercenaries thought that their unexpected ally was dead, but that was changed when several Goblins were suddenly shredded along with the Hobgoblin who stumbled a bit due to the bullets that tore into in as he dropped dead. The Goblins that survived looked on in terror as the Guardian appeared from the fire unharmed.

The Hobgoblins roared in anger and tried to unleash yet another assault but the Guardian was quick to attack at high speed and cut them down swiftly, the Hobgoblins were easily cut down and the rest of the Goblins tried to attack once more, only to be greeted by the Guardians's energy shields that was unknown to them and their weapons bounced off, unleashing blue energy as the Guardian retaliated with the Hawkmoon.

As soon as he was done making sure that the Goblins were all dead, he turned to his attention to the mercenaries after loading a fresh magazine to his Hawkmoon and decided to talk to them.

This left the mercenaries who were still shocked at the sight of the Guardian walking towards them through battlefield seemingly unharmed. They had seen before battles as well, but this was something that was unlike any battle that they had been in, all due to the fact that so many of the enemy had been slaughtered by only one person. As soon as he was before them, they were tense and ready to defend themselves lest he turned on them as well, though they doubted that they were going to have any success. However, the unknown being retreated his weapons and they finally heard his voice.

"Who are you and why were you following me?"

Eugen then decided to speak out, since this behemoth seemed to speak the human language, she decided to use the human tongue to find out who or what was this being.

"I'm Eugen the leader of this group, who are you?"

The Guardian stared at the apparent leader known as Eugen and that was when Blink spoke.

"_Normally I'd suggest not revealing any critical information but were short on intel and you don't have to dive into specifics. I do suggest you mention what you are after that little show they might think you're some sort of demon."_

The Guardian chuckled a bit and replied to Blink.

"You can call me Guardian, a member of the Vanguard."

This seemed to confuse the mercenaries more confusion than expected. He didn't no what he could do judging by their reaction it meant they most likely never heard about the Guardians or the Vanguard. But he decided to give out some information and sure enough, they did, or at least Eugen did as he was the leader.

"What is this Vanguard you speak of?" He asked curiously.

"It is the faction I serve currently." The Guardian replied

Eugen looked at the being, though he had to lean his neck back a little, there was no doubt in his head that staring at his faceplate with his own reflection looking back at him had a troubling effect. But he was a veteran soldier he wasn't going to let himself be intimidated so easily, but one thing was for certain from the way he fought the Goblins he could tell he was an experienced soldier like himself.

"Very well… Guardian what race are you?" Eugen finally asked. To that he replied with one word.

"Exo."

Needless to say, the Guardian's response had confused the mercenaries. Exo… What was an Exo? They all had no idea, but if such a strong warrior like him existed where their more like him?

So many questions were flying through everybody's mind, but Eugen had two and he wasn't going to let them stay in his head.

"What's an Exo?"

"I'm not human that's all you need to know." The Guardian replied.

"Well can you at least show your face to us." Eugen asked.

Eugen frowned at that he was slightly annoyed but kept is temper in check and reminded himself that fighting this thing wasn't the best course of action. Considering how easily dealt with the Goblin force, he still had another question and decided to ask it quickly.

"No, I'd rather not I'm afraid you guys might wet yourselves." Guardian replied with shake of his head.

"All right for my next question. Is this Vanguard you're associated with the Erste Empire."

"No." The Guardian shook his head again.

Now Eugen was even more confused then before, here was a supposed being who was telling he was not from the Empire. This confused him a lot and he was nowhere near any answers that made sense to him, for now however he decided to shelve those questions aside for the moment and focus on the more pressing issue.

"Where were you going?"

The Exo then replied.

"To the city. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get moving."

The Guardian turned and began to head off in a different direction in order to get to the city, but before he could go anywhere, the man was in front of him and to his surprise, as well as that of Blink, he had his rifle aimed right at his visor. This man had guts to be aiming a gun at him since the shields of the Wildwood hunter armor would absorb it. The other mercenaries were admired by this, hence why didn't stop their leader from her actions.

That showed that they respected had for their leader and the Guardian could understand that, he however replied quickly and patiently.

"Why are you aiming that at me?"


End file.
